Rogue82004
Rogue Gallery Real Name: Unknown Current Alias: Rogue Aliases: Dr. Kellogg; (when her "Danvers" personality is dominant) Carol Danvers, Ace, Ms. Marvel Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: X-Men, formerly Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Relatives: Carrie (aunt), Owen (father, presumed deceased), Priscilla (mother, presumed deceased), Mystique (unofficial foster mother), Destiny (second unofficial foster mother, deceased), Nightcrawler (foster brother), Graydon Creed (foster brother), Nocturne (foster niece) Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 5'9" Weight: 150 lbs, solid muscle Eyes: Green Hair: Brown Unusual Features: White streaks in her hair Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Adventurer; Student Education: some college Origin: Rogue was born a Mutant Place of Birth: Caldecott County, Mississippi Creators: Stan Lee RolePlayed By: Curly-Q Queen History Early Years Rogue's career began rather questionably with the Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants, which was led by her foster mother, Mystique. Her powers took hold much earlier, manifesting at the time of her first kiss with her childhood friend Cody. Not knowing the damage it would do, she kissed him innocently, and drained him of all of his memories, leaving him in a coma. This first tragic incident caused her much pain as she realized she could never touch another living being. She later came to realize that the absorption of memories was not always permanent, but only occured with prolonged contact. She also discovered that she could absorb another mutants powers, as well as their memories, and Mystique put this power to work by making her part of the Brotherhood. On her first mission with the Brotherhood, she fought against a super-hero named Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers), whom she stole the powers of flight, super-strength and invulnerability from. After stealing the powers, she tried to throw Ms. Marvel from the bridge they were fighting on, but she held on to Rogue's hand trying to take her with her. She held on too long, and the absorption became permanent, leaving Rogue with all of Carol Danvers' memories and powers. Rogue disappeared from public view following that incident. Meanwhile, Carol Danvers, now powerless and with little to no memory of her former life tried putting the pieces back together with no luck. Her quandry eventually led her to the X-Men, seeking the help of Professor X of putting her mind back together. A short time later, Rogue arrived on the doorstep of the X-mansion, also seeking Professor X's help. Her mind was shattered from the continuing battle between her and Carol Danvers' psyches, and she asked for his help in piecing her mind back together. He answered her plea for help, and admitted her as part of the team. Unfortunately, Carol Danvers was not so forgiving. In the time she had spent with the X-Men, latent mutant powers had surfaced and she sent Rogue into orbit, literally, with a punch when she entered the mansion. Rogue returned to find Carol Danvers in heated discussion with Professor X. He was convinced that Rogue should be taught to control her powers so that further incidents such as the one with Carol would not happen. Carol Danvers, now Binary Star, left the mansion in a huff, never to return. The X-men Rogue has only recently joined the X-men and expects to have a hard time as she has fought the older members in battle before. In the early days with the team she used her power of absorption often, usually stealing their powers and memories with the kiss so often denied her in life. She also spent a great deal of time wrestling with Carol Danvers inside of her head. Anytime Rogue was rendered unconscious, Carol Danvers persona took over Rogues body. At one point, when Carol Danvers was in control of Rogues body, she touched a teammate on the shoulder with her bare fingers, skin to skin, without triggering the absorption. Rogue has never learned how to control it to this day. Although Rogue puts out a boisterous, flirty front she is actually embarrassed of her lack of control of her powers. Whenever she is left alone too long she falls into a depression, focusing only on her shortcomings and fighting with the Carol Danvers persona inside her head. Rogue was unable to work with the X-men as well as the Professor expected. He relocated her to Windrider's Bludhaven team for remedial work. Enemies Most heroes still view her as an enemy. She made an enemy of the Brotherhood when she left them. Love Life Rogue has had no romantic interest in anyone since putting her first boyfriend into a coma. Roleplaying Statistics NAME: Rogue CHARACTER INFO: http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/spotlight/showquestion.asp?faq=10&fldAuto=56&page=1/ Rogue info AGE: 20 STRENGTHS: Martial Arts, Aerial Combat, Resist Domination, Bilingual (English & Russian), Detective/Espionage. Ashamed of her past and wants to do better. WEAKNESSES: Its been stated that if Rogue was more mentally centered she would be capable of fine control over her powers. Ms Marvel's personality frequently takes over Rogue's body, especially when she is under duress or has fallen asleep or unconscious. Rogue cannot touch another human being without temporarily absorbing that person's memories, abilities, and superhuman powers (if any) and rendering him or her unconscious. Remnants of the personalities of victims whose memories she has absorbed remain buried in her subconscious indefinitely. Often slips into Danvers' personality without noticing it, even midsentence, and back again. __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Incredible AGILITY: Remarkable ENDURANCE: Amazing REASON: Typical INTUITION: Excellent PSYCHE: Remarkable SPEED: Remarkable (Amazing when in flight) POPULARITY: Unknown - has yet to prove herself a "good guy" ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Remarkable 3d10 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Amazing ENERGY ATTACK: none ENERGY DEFENSE: Monstrous PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Remarkable 3d10 OTHER ABILITIES: MS. MARVEL'S ABSORBED POWERS: # Body Resistance: Body Resistance: Mn protection vs. Energy, Am protection vs. Physical # Self-Sustenance: Rogue is able to survive in the vacuum of space, but needs means to breathe # True Flight: Monstrous # Metabolic Resistance: Rogue has an Amazing rank innate resistance to Drugs, Toxins and disease. # Telepathic Resistance: Whilst Rogue possesses Ms. Marvel's psyche, her "double" consciousness made her resistant to telepathic probes from even the most powerful mind readers. MS. MARVEL'S ABSORBED SKILLS: Military, Detective/Espionage, Journalism, Aerial Combat, Leadership, Pilot, Multi-Lingual: (English, Shi'ar, Kree, Russian, Japanese, German), Astro-Navigation, Martial Arts, Trivia: (Shi'ar and Kree Culture) ROGUE'S ABILITIES: # Power Absorbtion: Unearthly on physical contact. If Rogue has contact with her target for a round, she gains the targets' memories, powers, abilities & talents for 6-60 rounds. Target falls unconscious. - Machines & Energy beings are immune - If target's ranks are Unearthly or higher, she must roll for Endurance against the target's endurance, else the attack fails and the target may retailiate. - If any absorbed abilities are Monstrous or higher, she must roll against Psyche to overcome that person's personality. - If Rogue is in contact for more than 1 round, She must roll Psyche against target's Psyche or permanently take over the powers with a loss of 1 rank of Psyche. - When Rogue call upon the power of another she has absorbed she risks the Psyche of the donor taking control of her. She must make a successful Psyche FEAT to avoid this. If the FEAT fails the personality of the donor takes control of her body. She may attempt to exert control once per battle thereafter. To regain control a successful red FEAT is required. __________________ WEAPONS None